


Parents

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Birth, Dark is So Happy, Pregnancy, Really Really Pure, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark and Wil are parents at last.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Dad AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471703
Comments: 38
Kudos: 192





	Parents

"Hey, Wil, honey, I...wanted to talk to you."

Wilford glanced up from the couch, raising an eyebrow as Dark fidgeted in the entranceway. "Yes? About what?"

Dark drew a deep breath, and walked over, sitting on the couch beside Wil, reaching for his hand. "...It's our wedding anniversary."

Wilford grinned, kissing his cheek. "One year. _Best_ year of my life."

Dark couldn't help but smile. "Mine, too." That smile quickly fell. "I...know we haven't talked about it much, and we _really_ should have, and I've wanted this for a long time, but...do...you ever want to have kids? We-we could find a surrogate mother, o-or adopt, Hell, I'm okay if we're just foster parents, but -"

Wilford pressed a finger to Dark's lips, hushing him gently, and Dark flushed with embarrassment. "Dark. You're rambling. And -" He grinned. "I would _love_ to have kids with you. But...where the _Hell_ do we start?"

Dark _lit_ _up_ , squeezing Wilford's hand. "Thank you thank you _thank you_ , I love you so much, just -" Dark smashed their lips together briefly in an excited little kiss, and Wilford chuckled into it. Dark's smile turned a little sheepish. "I...may have already done a bunch of research. On every option. Which do you want to do?"

Wilford thought for a moment, then kissed Dark's cheek. "How about we find a surrogate?"

Dark _beamed_. "Already on it."

* * *

Her name was Sarah.

She lived deeper into the city, she was young, pretty, and willing. She and Dark had emailed back and forth for a few weeks, ironing out all the details. Wilford was more on the sidelines of the process. Not to say he wasn't _just_ as excited as Dark was, they were going to have a _child_ , but Dark was definitely...more _gung-ho_ about the process. Wilford hadn't seen him this happy since their wedding day. It was _really_ cute, and _extremely_ infectious. Of course, Dark and Wilford were _more_ than willing to pay for every part of the process, everything Sarah needed.

They'd decided that Dark was going to be the biological father. There _was_ a process to combine their sperm so the child could be _both_ of theirs, but Wilford declined. He wanted to let Dark have this. He had known Dark since they were eight years old, he _knew_ how much this meant to him. Wilford didn't want to make it more complicated than necessary.

And now, it was time for the pregnancy.

It was a short little surgery. Only time would tell if it actually _worked_. Dark and Wilford had picked Sarah up themselves to take her to the hospital, and take her home when it was done. Dark had offered her a guest room in the manor to last through the pregnancy in the midst of his excited ramblings, but she'd refused. Wilford was a little afraid Dark might scare her off, but she didn't seem to mind, laughing and seeming to genuinely find amusement in their company.

They'd been _ecstatic_ to discover the pregnancy had come up positive.

Dark truly became doting, and a bit obsessive, calling Sarah near _constantly_ to check up on her and the baby. Sarah was _definitely_ more patient with him than Wilford was. They paid for everything like they promised. There was a _little_ bickering between Dark and Wilford as they painted and dressed up the room across the hall from their own as the nursery, but truly, they couldn't be _happier_.

The ultrasound though...

That was _something_.

Dark and Wilford sat on either side of Sarah, holding her hands, and watching the screen as the nurse searched for the baby. When the child appeared on screen, tears immediately sprang to Dark's eyes, and he sniffed, squeezing Sarah's hand. "Wil, look! I..."

"I know, Dark." Wilford was _definitely_ a bit choked up himself, eyes locked on the screen.

Sarah smiled between them, squeezing their hands back. "Can...you tell the gender yet?"

The nurse smiled. "Well...let's see here..." She shifted the probe around, and paused. "Hold on a moment...I think...yep!" She flashed the three of them a brighter smile. "There are, in fact, _two_ little ones here. And...it looks like they're both boys! Congratulations!"

Dark's jaw _dropped_ , and suddenly he was _sobbing_ openly, letting go of Sarah's hand to frantically reach for Wilford's. " _Oh my God, oh my God,_ Wil! _Twins!_ We're going to have _twins!_ "

Wilford didn't say anything, just covered his mouth with his hand and nodded frantically, tears rolling down his own cheeks. He cleared his throat a little, turning to Sarah. "Are _you_ okay with this? You're the one carrying them, after all, we don't want to force you to deliver _two_ babies."

Sarah shot him a reassuring smile. "I'll admit, I did not sign up for twins. But I am _more_ than willing. You two...you deserve it. It's fine by me."

Dark reached for her hand again, kissing her knuckles before pressing his forehead to her hand. " _Thank you thank you thank you_ -"

* * *

Several months later, it was time to deliver the twins.

They were with Sarah through every step, holding her hands through labor, through the pain. They got to watch as - one after the other - their sons were born. The doctors had even let them each cut their umbilical cords. It was...it was _amazing_ , and Sarah was exhausted and weak afterwards, but even she managed to smile as Dark and Wilford were each handed one of their newborn sons, swaddled in blue. Dark couldn't but marvel just how _small_ they were, how incredibly _fragile_ they looked. He'd already decided _long_ before they were born that he'd protect them at all costs, but now...actually _holding one in his arms_...just reaffirmed that goal all the more as tears flowed heavily down his face.

Dark sat in one of the bedside hospital chairs, unable to look away from his sleeping son's face. He was _precious_ , so tiny...Dark didn't ever want to put him down again. He hardly noticed when Wil sat down next to him, nudging him lightly. "Hey." His voice was soft.

"Hi." Dark couldn't care less when his voice cracked _badly_.

Wil chuckled. "Do...you want to hold both of them? They _are_ yours after all."

"Oh, don't talk like that, Wil," Dark chastised lightly. "They're _both_ of ours. They always will be." His voice cracked again. "...Please?"

Wil laughed again, gently handing over the other newborn, so Dark held one in each arm. Identical twin boys. Thirteen minutes apart. The younger one was a little bit smaller than his brother, Dark couldn't help but notice. _How_ he noticed through the heavily tear-blurred vision, Dark didn't know. He just held his babies close, gently kissing each of their tiny foreheads.

He looked up briefly when Wil patted his shoulder as he stood. "I'll go get all the paperwork sorted. You just...sit here for a while. Try to control all that blubbering."

Dark laughed, another sob escaping him in the middle of it, and he hummed when Wil kissed him, chasing his lips when Wil pulled away. "Okay. Thank you, I love you, I love _them_ , so so much, _Wil_ -"

Dark broke down anew, and Wil visibly held back more tears himself. "I love you, too, Dark. All three of you. So _very_ much."

Wil left the room, and Dark was perfectly content to hold his twins and cry himself into the next century.

It wasn't for another couple hours that he regretted letting his husband go alone.

" _WILFORD J. WARFSTACHE,_ DID YOU _SERIOUSLY_ NAME BOTH OF OUR NEWBORN SONS _JIM?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I cried  
> quite a lot  
> writing this.  
> Just so you know.
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
